


P U R G A T O R Y

by orphan_account



Series: Where Was God? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: all characters' names relate to actions or what they are, idk - Freeform, names to be told later for this specific portion of the series, will be different to the other stories - more darker?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a try to this gosh darn series of mine.</p><p>If you want to learn more, ask me on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	P U R G A T O R Y

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a try to this gosh darn series of mine.
> 
> If you want to learn more, ask me on Tumblr.

Ma’am, you really shouldn’t -

> Oh? Now starting to regret letting a woman do a man’s job? Pssh,  _trust me_ , I know what I’m doing

s i g h

 Ma’am, the electrical wiring is not safe, we’re only-

> Yes, yes, I can tell, knucklehead. I’m no stray from this kind of work. I’ve done this for years - can’t ever tell you how much I got hurt the first year. But if there’s something I have to worry, it’s the work here…. who does such a crappy job like th - yow!

We told you ma’am it wasn’t safe! Now please come down!

> Oh, it’s just a simple shooo…

….

 …..

Ma’am? Are you alright?

Ma’am, please

> S̱͉̯͇̙̣̜͘h̫̱͜u̺̺͎t̻͇̞̺̳ ͙̯͕ṷ̹p̳̺,̣̖ ̻́y̗̤̙̜̻͕̘ó͔͇̖ͅu̠͉͔̗̜ ̲̘͕̠̬͘i̫̞͓̣̖̱͕̕m̮̣̤͚b̰̫̣̦̫͖e̶̩͍c̜̰͈͙̪̭i̯̩̞̞̪̗͝l҉̣͍̮̰̝͉̠e͉̳͕̲s̴̱̥̝̪͎̙.͍͙͈

E-eek!

 That’s- that’s not - give her back!

> Ohoh, me? Do such a thing?

c h u c k l e

> I’m no merciful being,
> 
> _h͚u̘̬͇͍̗̠̞m̝̯an͈̬̼s͈̱._

* * *

 

t w i r l

> Hmm, that was such an entrance~
> 
> So much gained, so much learned.
> 
> ….

         What an irritating voice.

> Let’s

  please stop

> get rid

  no no no no please -

> of the pest!

##       s c r e a m

> Oh finally! Peace and quiet.
> 
> Thank goodness–
> 
> Good riddance, memories?
> 
> I thought-

s i g h

> This woman is  _beyond_  me.
> 
> A daughter?
> 
> There’s more—
> 
> no, she’ll do.
> 
> she’ll do fine~~~

 

> Whelp, time to go fetch her daught-
> 
>  
> 
> oh dear, what’s with humans and such noisy alarms!
> 
> This is always how people get away - the alarm notifies them.
> 
> Good luck to them if they can get me~.


End file.
